Fotografia
by Luthie- T.N
Summary: Um dia comum em meio à atribulada vida de caçador. Atitudes simples que fazem Bobby pensar sobre o valor da amizade.


**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens de Supernatural/Sobrenatural aqui apresentados me pertence. A imagem eu encontrei no Google e só a editei. Os direitos são reservados ao (s) seu (s) criador (es).

**Personagens:** Bobby S., Dean W., Sam W., Jo H., Ellen H., Rufus, Castiel.

**Notas iniciais:** Sabe aquele tédio que dá quando vc tá esperando professor e ele não aparece? Então, essa fic surgiu assim, enquanto eu ouvia a música no celular. E sim, é minha primeira songfic, então relevem quaisquer absurdos... Espero que gostem.

**Betagem:** Sem beta, além do Word... Culpem a Microsoft pelos erros... U.U

* * *

**Fotografia**

Olhou para o ferro velho e os viu a todos espalhados por sua propriedade, os risos e as palavras se misturando com o aroma da carne que assava e da bebida que era apreciada aos montes.

Era engraçado vê-los assim- todos aqueles homens e mulheres tão valentes e duros- portando-se como quaisquer outras pessoas num dia de feriado, reunindo amigos para conversas e churrasco.

"**Hoje o mar faz onda feito criança  
No balanço calmo a gente descansa  
Nessas horas dorme longe a lembrança  
De ser feliz"**

Olhou com especial carinho para os dois homens que conhecia desde que eram crianças, praticamente bebês e ficou pensando, olhando as marcas que mostravam que eles haviam realmente crescido. Algumas vezes, esquecia-se disso.

"**Quando a tarde toma a gente nos braços  
Sopra um vento que dissolve o cansaço  
E é o avesso do esforço que eu faço  
Pra ser feliz"**

O sol estava já meio escondido, mas dava ao ambiente uma coloração bonita. Sentia-se cansado, mas só de ouvir os risos e as conversas estranhas- que outras pessoas tomariam como "conversa de doido" caso ouvissem- sentia-se rejuvenescido.

Observou quando Ellen trouxe uma câmera fotográfica, do tipo polaroide, e os viu se reunir para tirar fotos.

Claro que apareceu em algumas, reclamando da insistência deles, pois preferia olhar as reações que eles mostravam.

"**O que vai ficar na fotografia  
São os laços invisíveis que havia"**

Viu Dean abraçar Castiel pela cintura enquanto ria como se mais nada quisesse do mundo além daquele contato.

"**As cores, figuras, motivos  
O sol passando sobre os amigos"**

Viu os raios que se refletiam nas duas íris tão claras e bem mais do que o simples gesto dos dois poderia demonstrar. Foi nesse momento que percebeu o que o "laço mais profundo" significava.

"**Histórias, bebidas, sorrisos  
E afeto em frente ao mar".**

Viu também Sam sorrir para Jo, que parecia muito absorta na conversa entre eles. Ali viu uma reverência, um carinho quase sobrenatural.

Recostou-se numa cadeira para contemplar melhor o crepúsculo que se espalhava lentamente, alheio às conversas e à bebedeira.

"**Quando as sombras vão ficando compridas  
Enchendo a casa de silêncio e preguiça  
Nessas horas é que Deus deixa pistas  
Pra eu ser feliz"**

Ficou pensando que tudo deveria ser sempre assim, mas sabia que se as coisas não fossem exatamente como eram, nem todos estariam ali.

"**E quando o dia não passar de um retrato  
Colorindo de saudade o meu quarto  
Só aí vou ter certeza de fato  
Que eu fui feliz"**

A verdade é que sentiria saudade deles, daquele caráter de cada um, cada qual moldado pelos transtornos da vida perigosa que levavam.

Sorriu meio bobo quando todos vieram para perto de sua cadeira, trazendo a câmera e um apoio. Reclamaram bastante para achar a posição ideal, mas Bobby ficou satisfeito de toda forma e só sorria.

Viu, de relance, Dean segurar a mão de Castiel e Jo se posicionar ao lado direito de sua cadeira, recostada em Sam. Ellen ficou do outro lado e Rufus um pouco mais afastado, próximo do anjo.

"**O que vai ficar na fotografia  
São os laços invisíveis que havia  
As cores, figuras, motivos  
O sol passando sobre os amigos  
Histórias, bebidas, sorrisos  
E afeto em frente ao mar"**

A fotografia gravou tudo o que Bobby conseguia ver, naqueles míseros segundos em que o flash disparou, após a contagem. A imagem captou aquilo que, apesar de sentido por todos parecia-lhes invisível.

O mais velho sorriu mais uma vez e olhou para o céu, onde as estrelas agora começavam a despontar, despedindo o sol de seu encargo.

A vida poderia ser sempre assim, mas como não era, era bom ter aquela lembrança. Com esse pensamento, saiu com a polaroide nas mãos, em busca de um porta-retratos.

"**As cores, figuras, motivos  
O sol passando sobre os amigos  
Histórias, bebidas, sorrisos  
E afeto em frente ao mar".**

* * *

**Notas finais:** É isso, eu disse que foi meio um que um surto... Lembrei bastante daquele episódio em que eles tiram uma fotografia, no qual Ellen e Jo morrem... Claro que não foram exatamente esses os personagens, mas a inspiração veio daí... Ah, sem falar que a música ficou show num vídeo de despedida que a gente (meu pessoal e eu) fizemos para uns amigos que foram embora! ^^

Pra quem quiser ouvir a música, segue o link: (tirem os *)

ht*tp:/*/you* /*cc7zt01*AtDI


End file.
